Amantes
by 39medalla
Summary: Sexo, Besos, Abrazos, dulces palabras que son los amantes que sexo con amor, sin la unión de Dios. BayonettaxJeanne.


**Amantes.**

Jeanne se frotó más fuerte, un leve placer empezaba a sentir conforme se seguía frotando. Jeanne empezó a perder el sentido de la realidad y siguió frotándose. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco y Jeanne se tendió sobre el suelo. Directamente atacando el clítoris con sus dedos.

Bayonetta entró en el cuarto de baño y se encontró a su amiga masturbándose, la cual no notó la presencia de ella. Bayonetta contemplaba a Jeanne cuidadosamente sin que esta notase nada, cuando de repente Jeanne divisó una sombra y paró inmediatamente. Jeanne se sonrojó notablemente y miró a su amiga mientras se sentaba juntando las piernas.

Jeanne: ¡Bayonetta...! No...no es lo que parece, no acostumbro a...

Jeanne estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían las palabras del cuerpo.

Bayonetta se acercó a su amiga, se agachó, y poniendo una mano sobre su sensual cuello, acercó sus labios a los de Jeanne. Le dio un tierno beso con lengua como jamás le habían dado. Al separar sus rostros, Jeanne se veía muy avergonzada, y Bayonetta, sin pronunciar una palabra, gateaba hacia ella mientras Jeanne retrocedía.

Jeanne: Bayonetta... ¿qué tratas de hacer...? (dijo Jeanne chocando su espalda sobre la pared).

Bayonetta empezó a saborear el cuello de su amiga mientras ésta permanecía inmóvil. Una de sus manos se introdujo bajo su camisa y empezó a agarrar y apretar uno de sus pechos. La otra mano fue hacia debajo su falda para terminar el trabajo que esta había empezado. Con la yema del dedo central empezó a rozar el clítoris muy levemente, mientras que con los dedos índice y anular separaba los labios menores de la vagina. Jeanne empezaba a dar pequeños suspiros de placer.

Bayonetta se deshizo de la prenda superior de Jeanne y empezó a chupar sus pezones, y besar todo su vientre, bajando hasta su entrepierna. Jeanne empezó dando lentos y profundos lametones por el clítoris y su periferia de su amiga, mientras con una mano apretaba uno de sus propios pezones y con un dedo de la otra penetraba levemente el ano de su amiga. Las bragas de Bayonetta comenzaban a estar muy mojadas de lo excitante que le resultaba masturbar a Jeanne.

Jeanne ya no podía evitar sonrojarse aún más y, con la cabeza hacia arriba y un lado gemir levemente. Bayonetta empezó a incrementar la velocidad mientras con su otra mano se penetraba su propia vagina y gemía ella también al introducirse varios dedos.

Jeanne estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando detuvo a Bayonetta y se incorporó encima de ella dándose un tierno beso acompañado de un manoseo en el pecho. Jeanne se giró y se colocó sobre la vagina de Bayonetta. Empezó a lamer la periferia de su clítoris saboreándolo todo lo que podía, mientras Bayonetta, desde el otro lado, hacía lo mismo a Jeanne.

Bayonetta condujo a Jeanne al orgasmo antes de llegar esta. La menor gimió desconsoladamente sin parar de introducir y sacar sus dedos de la vagina de Bayonetta. Jeanne se corrió como ella sola, cayendo el líquido sobre la cara de Bayonetta, que estaba abajo. Jeanne besó el clítoris de su amiga y le dio un pequeño mordisquito. Inmediatamente después empezó a lamerlo de nuevo y cogió el mango de un cepillo para el pelo bastante ancho y empezó a meterlo en su vagina repetidas veces.

El orgasmo de Bayonetta fue tal que chilló una vez y otra y otra mientras hacía movimientos con sus caderas y se corría a chorros. Jeanne sacó el cepillo de su vagina y besó el labio interior del miembro de esta, mientras lamía con gusto sus flujos.

Las chicas, tumbadas cara a cara, empezaron a besarse desconsoladamente rodando por el suelo. El recorrido de sus manos oscilaba entre el pecho, el vientre, el trasero y la ingle. Jeanne apretaba los pechos de Bayonetta mientras la otra disfrutaba de las nalgas de Jeanne.

Tras un rico beso separaron sus rostros y se dieron un beso. Se volvieron a mirar y Bayonetta, que había acabado encima de Jeanne, empezó a acariciar las sonrojadas mejillas de ella, besando su piel posteriormente y acercándose a su oído.

Bayonetta: Te quiero mucho Jeanne.

Bayonetta se despegó del oído de Jeanne y esta la acarició el pelo mientras con su dulce e inocente voz pronunciaba las más tiernas palabras que Bayonetta deseaba oír en ese momento.

Jeanne: Yo también a ti, Bayonetta.

Bayonetta sonrió profundamente y le dio un corto pero intenso beso a su amante.

La vida puede darte muchas cosas bellas, puede darte un buen trabajo, un buen sueldo, un buen tipo, unos ojos bonitos, pero nada mejor amar y ser correspondido por el gran amor de tu vida, ¿No es, acaso, eso lo más bello?


End file.
